yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Age of Empires II/Hidden stuff in Vanalker's scenarios/Scenarios with hidden stuff
Bigger You Map Loser You Map test Test instruction? Olkov Campaign - 1 - Attacking Troops This scenario cannot be played. The description: A lot of enemy troops have arrived at Knight Vader's outpost entrance. Olkov and his troops are now ready to attack them. virus twrst 250px|center This scenario, despite it's name, is an "attack" scenario. Nearby is a medium-sized island. There are two "minigames" triggers present, but all they have is "Change View" and the following messages: Minigame 1: Try to avoid the bombs that the ships uses. If you have correct timing, you will win. If you lose, you will be payed $9999 per month. Minigame 2: The Ships that never lose bombs. Try to avoid the bombs that the ships use. Use your ships to destroy the ships. You can have fun with your friends here! Others These do not have a name with letters. 0809 A test scenario. One of Vanalker's Fraps clips has this map in it. It was a test between an enemy and some houses where they had to destroy them. You could also use torpedo2 to destroy the remains and let units destroy something with just one hit. center|The unused scenario in action (with sound) 0810 Earlier version of The Piton Leaders scenario. There are a few differences here and there. 0811 Loads a scenario with an enemy. You have a total of three Mic Guys, one of them is being killed in the beginning. Has some houses owned by you. Three units are seen in the beginning, but soon as the game begins, they die. Another one is close to the enemy. There are also some units meant to be fans of the "horse race", however, because of the multiple enemy units, they will be killed within a few minutes. Make sure to survive as your enemy destroy your area, piece by piece. Move Olkov Armiv and the others to places where the enemy cannot see you. 123123 The cut mission "Doom of Breaks", where you had to get to an enemy called Wolololo. You have a horse (both name and health changed), a villager (both name and health changed) and some other units. Your mission is to defeat Wolololo. Wolololo has units too, but they have a stable, many houses and walls that you don't have. center A beta shot from Build 3192 shows that Doom of Breaks (here known as Doom Of Breaks) is in the list along with the other cut missions. According to the words of Olkov Armiv: 1649 - The Battle of Wolololo (Doom of Breaks; Doom Of Breaks) Wolololo has caused many to get angry. The world will disappear if they never stop. Now the player is the only one to kill them. Take a Transport Ship to the island where you have to fight Wolololo; eliminate the units and destroy the rest. "This mission did not have enough units to be called as a primary mission; nor could it be any other type as well. That's why we decided to cut it out. What's more is that we forgot to remove two tiny islands, one at it's own and one in the top-right corner." File:AOK046.PNG|Some units have recently attacked the player; a Transport Ship transports away the player's units File:AOK047.PNG|Wolololo's base; a stable, many houses and walls File:AOK048.PNG|The player decided to cause a defeat for the player itself; dead units and a sinking ship are all what's left of the player. File:AOK141.PNG|The horse and the transport ship. The units below have "killed" Wolololo's infantry. 250px|center Also, there is a very tiny island out of bounds. In the development stage, there were grass around it, and the removal of grass there did not remove the island. 243 350px|center|Overview of the scenario A cut mission called "Bridge And Destroy!". Scenario does exist but there's nothing to do on it! You have one enemy and some friends. One of your friends are standing close to an object. The Scenario Editor shows that it is unfinished; there are lots of empty areas around the scenario itself and some stuff is not like it should be. 1. You have two allies: Middle Timers and Yah Im Notice. 2. Wonder why units are not doing anything? Answer: That has something to do with the developers. They choosed some units to go anywhere. They can be killed and if there is only one left, if that one is killed, the player will be defeated. Two notes. "Middle Timers" is supposed to refer to the Middle Age, although Vanalker did not know the exact English term for it, so he instead chose to directly translate from Swedish. Rsoa Jursi: Thank you! But Alec is in another mission! Guess where this comes from? Except in this case, he is in another mission, but which one? Rsoa Jursi: I guess you need to practice a little to win... Lose text.